


On Each Other's Team

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, POV Jessica Jones, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Defenders (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Meet me for lunch later. I want you to meet some people.”





	On Each Other's Team

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Jessica/Trish - Secrets.
> 
> Takes place at least a few months after the _Jessica Jones_ season one finale and before _The Defenders_. (I also have not watched _Iron Fist_ ).

“It’s early,” Trish murmurs, voice raspy with sleep. She rolls over in bed, hair a blur against the pillow. “You’re never out of bed before ten.”

Jessica smirks, tugging her boots on over her jeans. “I try my best not to be.” Sleep evaded her all night. The nightmares still come and go, even with Trish at her side. Now, they’re all filled with blind devils and unbreakable skin and dragon tattoos.

It’s been so long since she’s wanted to be part of a team, and now all she can think about is losing them.

Trish leans up on her elbow. “You’re meeting with Luke.” It’s a statement, not a question.

There’s a part of Jessica that wants to steel up and lie, to shield Trish from all of this. Trish may not know about the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen or the Iron Fist, but she does know Jessica has _friends_ now, new friends who are like Jess in more ways than one.

Instead, she leans over and kisses Trish, softer and sweeter than she has a right to. “Meet me for lunch later. I want you to meet some people.”

Trish arches an eyebrow. “Friends, or…business partners?”

“A bit of both,” Jessica says with a shrug, grinning at Trish. “You’ll like them, I promise.” _No more secrets_ , she thinks, and even though she knows it’s the right choice, it still scares the shit out of her.

Trish nods, settling back into the fluff of blankets. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lorde's "Team."


End file.
